Of Pet Peeves and Summer Dates
by SimpleBTRomance
Summary: After Logan and James seem to flirt with each other and ignore their boyfriends, Kendall and Carlos decide to get revenge with the help of everyones favorite method actress. Kogan. Jarlos. Better than it sounds...I hope...


**This is what happens when you have: Girl + boredom + youtube vids + hot chocolate - sleep...Yea...**

**I got this idea from watching the Pet Peeves and Summer Date( Hints the title) interviews on youtube while hyped up on peppermint hot chocolate (mmm...So yummy). CUz I dunno if its from me being tired but on the Pet Peeeves vid where they're backstage at BrainSurge at like 0:55 or something James and Logan share a look that, after catching it, seems to make Kendall sad. ANd then I watched the Summer Date vid and the idea of that being Kendall's revenger or something popped into my head and tada! The fic is born!**

**I didn't know that the Peeve vid came after the other vid before I wrote this. So yea don't leave a review saying something about it cuz I didn't know okay!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Only thing I own is the idea for this fic and a copy of BTR's CD...**

* * *

_'What was with that look they shared?'_ a tall blonde by the name of Kendall thought sadly, looking over at a certain pretty boy and genius. He watched as James slung an arm over Logan's shoulders, both looking perfectly at ease, not seeing the quiet storm brewing in their younger leader.

Big Time Rush just got done with an interview with some teeny-bopper magazine , during which Logan and Jame started to get...flirty I guess you could say. It started with a look, not a normal 'I'm looking at you cause you're talking' look, but a 'God, I wanna kiss you so bad right now' look. Then the usual Kendall and Logan banter turned into James and Logan banter. But the one thing that hurt Kendall the most was that Logan, his boyfriend, ignored him for the whole interview. _'Is he bored with me now? Does he find James more interesting? Am I about to lose him?'_ which each thought hockey love became more depressed, and lonely. _'Oh god, what about Carlos? He'll be so crushed if James break up with him!'_ He quickly glanced over at the Latino who was chowing down on some corn-dogs, totally oblivious to the flirting his boyfriend and best friend were doing. At least that's what he thought before the shortest band member shot a sadden look over to said people. _'Oh, Carlos...' _He thought, quickly going over to the boy, and ruffling his hair lightly, giving a slight smile.

Just then an imaginary light bulb popped over the blonde, his signature smirk sliding over his face. "Hey Carlos? Remember that...thing I was gonna show you before we left? Why don't I show you that now?" he said quickly, grabbing the shorter boy's hand and dragging him out the door, leaving behind two very confused boyfriends.

Kendall dragged Carlos all the way out to the lobby, stopping only when they got to the doors to the pool. "Um. Kendall? What were you talking about up there? You never said you wanted to show me something earlier.." Carlos said, confusion written clearly on his tan face. Kendall smiled at him and said, "I just said that so we could come down here and talk to Camille 'bout something.." And just like magic, the method actress came storming through the pool doors, dressed in a trailer trash outfit that would make Joy Turner proud(1). She walked up to Kendall, slapped him and faked spitting on him. "How dare you sleep with that 20 dollar whore Suzy! I gave you the best years of my life and 2 sons just for you to turn around and do this? Well feck you, Bobby!" she screamed in a very believable southern drawl. Kendall just sighed, rubbing his cheek, before saying, "Camille, I need your help...please?" To which he got an eye roll, and a hand motion to follow her.

Twenty or so minutes later found them sitting in Camille's first floor apartment, sipping lemonade and eating some of the cookies her grandmother sent here from back home, waiting on her verdict for Kendall's plan. "So, let me get this straight...You want me to help you with your acting, just so you can trick Logan and James, who've been ignoring you all day, into thinking you want to date each other, cuz that's how they've been you feel all day?" Camille said slowly, as if she was talking to a pair 5 year olds. "Yup, pretty much. So will you help us?" Kendall said, ringing hands together nervously. Camille sighed, before saying, " Lets get to work" Which caused her to get a double bear hug from the two boys in front of her.

-The Next Day-

The boys were currently in another interview. The question they were currently answering, between hi-jinks and stuff, was 'Ideal summer dates?' Kendall gave some bullshit answer, like tandem hand-gliding or something, now it was Carlos' turn. "Well, I can't really drive right, cuz I only have a learner's permit and stuff. But if I could, I would, with the beautiful Cally weather, I would take a someone on a drive down the PCH." he said, smiling a little, sneaking glances at James. "There's a PCH?" Kendall mocked mumbled, before looking at Carlos with a grin, "Can I go out on a date with you? That sounds awesome!" To which the other three boys, one acting, gave him a shocked look, before Kendall laughed, acting like it was a joke, which it sort of was. Logan, while giving Kendall a look, answered with taking someone to the beach or something. Finally, James, in a short and smippy tone, gave dramatize answer getting a private to jet to take someone snowboarding wheres theres real snow. While he was saying this, Logan excused himself for a second in a strained voice, before coming back good as new.

-(Later at apartment 2J)-

"What the hell was that about?" James yelled slamming the door behind everybody.

"What was what?" Kendall asked leaning his hip against the kitchen bar.

"That 'can I go on a date with you' crap! What was that?" James seethed, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at his best friend.

"Oh that? It was nothing. I was just joking around. Right, Carlitos?" Kendall said smoothly, glancing over at the Hispanic boy, who nodded his head.

"Well, I didn't find it funny! And neither did Logan!" James snapped, while next to him Logan nodded.

"Lemme guess...It made you feel angry, ignored, and like you're about to lose your other half to your best friend?" Kendall snapped back, before quickly calming himself down.

"H-how did you know?" Logan stuttered, looking at his boyfriend with hurt and shock filled brown eyes.

"Cuz that's how we felt yesterday. Remember when you ignored us while talking, wait flirting with each other. Sure you smiled and stuff at us, before you went back to talking to each other. You didn't even hand my hand yesterday on the way back, Jamie." Carlos said, saddness seeping into his normally cheery voice, as he looked at James like a kick puppy.

"Carlos..." The pretty boy gasped, before running over and hugging the older boy tightly to himself. "I'm so sorry..."

"Kendall..." a small voice said, stealing the blonde attention from his friends hugging, to look down at teary brown eyes, "I'm sorry, Kenny, I didn't mean or realize I made you feel like that" The dark haired genius said, before hugging his boyfriend around the waist tightly, a tear running down his cheek.

"Logie..." The taller boy said, guilt drowning his voice, while hugging the smaller boy back, "I'm sorry for not telling. Instead I let my hurt get the best of me. I'm sorry I hu-" He was saying before familiar lips covered his in a kiss. "Its alright. I forgive you." Logan said, breaking the chaste kiss. "Love you." he added, blushing.

"Love you, too, Logie." Was said with a smile, before a loud exclaim of, "I'm starving!" was heard from a certain ball of energy.

* * *

**So, How was it? Good, bad, alright? Tell me what you think!**

**(1) Joy Turner is a character from the show My Name is Earl...She's kind of epic...So yea...**

**I'm gonna go get more hot chocolate or something...**

**PS: Random but whos your fav BTR guy? Or do you like them all equally? Mines Kendall...I swear I have a weakness for guys with green eyes and blonde hair...and Logan...hes just so adorable! x3**

**xoxo,**

**Vampy**


End file.
